


Bi The Way

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Henry Mills, Bisexual Jack | Nick Branson, Discussions of Bisexuality, Drunk Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Drunken Flirting, Episode: s07e08 Pretty in Blue, M/M, Mentioned Henry/Jacinda, Mentioned Nick/Jacinda, Rare Pairings, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time), Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Nick meets a drunk Henry in Roni's.





	Bi The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given to me by an anon on Tumblr: “What about Law Believer with Nick finding Drunk!Henry instead of Roni/Regina and Henry just ends up flirting with him and being a very loving drunk and Nick is conflicted because he's drunk but cute.”
> 
> This went through a couple of rewrites, but I hope everyone likes it <3

Henry had been sitting in Roni’s for about half an hour, but he was already on to his fourth bottle of beer. Once the bottle was empty, he placed it in a line along the bar next to the three other bottles, and sighed. Starting to feel a little dizzy, Henry squeezed his eyes shut tightly to try to steady himself, but he almost slipped off his chair for no real reason. _Almost,_ because he was saved by a mysterious someone at the last second.

As it turned out, the _someone_ wasn’t so mysterious.

Henry looked beside him to see his saviour, only for it to be none other than Nick Branson. Lucy’s lawyer father, who had helped Jacinda get Lucy back… and not to mention, Jacinda’s very handsome ex-boyfriend.

“Are you drunk?” Nick asked, the slightest hint of a smile gracing his lips.

“No…” Henry replied, but it was hard to convince anyone you weren’t drunk when you answered a question thirty seconds late.

“Sorry, Henry, but I don’t think I believe you.” Nick sat down on the stool next to Henry. “Something got you down?”

Henry shook his head vigorously, which managed to give him a little bit of a headache. “Oh, it’s nothing. My problems aren’t really that interesting.”

Nick gave Henry one of those charming smiles, which made Henry want to smile too. “Hey, you can talk to me. I know we only just met, but I was hoping we could become friends.”

Henry stared at Nick in silence for a few minutes, before speaking up again.

“My problem is… you’re _really_ cute.”

Fortunately, Roni’s was empty of patrons aside for the two of them, because Henry had basically shouted the second half of his sentence, as if he were trying to make himself heard over loud music.

“I’m, uh… thank you?” Nick's charming grin faltered for a moment, and he felt himself become a little flustered at that comment. The truth was, despite his history with Jacinda - and his lingering feelings for her - Nick had found himself quite attracted to Henry Mills. Henry’s gender wasn’t the strange part however; Nick had been attracted to and even dated a few guys in the past, but he’d never found himself feel connected to someone so quickly as he did with Henry. It was like they’d known each other before they’d met... but that was crazy, of course.

“No problem. I’m just telling it how it is, man.” Henry gave Nick a wink. “An incredibly handsome, charming lawyer with amazing music taste. That’s what you are. Plus, you have really great hair.”

“Wow, Henry. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were flirting with me.”

“Who said I’m not?” Henry said, scooting his stool a little closer to Nick’s. Nick was staring to wonder whether Henry was genuinely bi, or just drunk and confused. God, he hoped he was bi...

“I didn’t realise you swung that way.”

“I do. I’ve liked girls and guys before; too bad none of the guys have ever liked me back.” Henry seemed upset for a moment, but bounced back quickly and started grinning. “So... what’s your deal, Nick? You into girls, guys—“

“Both, actually.” Nick explained, and Henry looked very interested in what he had to say. “After J and I broke up, I finally decided that I should admit that I’m bisexual. I’ve had a few girlfriends, and a couple of boyfriends too.”

“I bet you have a lot of people into you, I mean, look at you.” Henry gestured towards Nick wildly. “No one saw you come in here, did they? I mean… this place could get swamped with people that want to hit on you pretty soon.”

Nick scoffed, looking around at the empty bar. He was starting to wonder if it was even open, since he hadn’t seen Roni once since he’d entered. Should they even be here right now? “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“Oh, you never know. And I’ll be super jealous if that happens.” With that comment, Henry stood up from his stool, and immediately planted himself on Nick’s lap.

“Whoa, what are you doing?” Nick asked, feeling his face go bright red. Was Henry just throwing himself at him right now?

“Keeping you safe from creeps.” Henry grinned goofily, and Nick got butterflies in his stomach. This guy was so freaking adorable. “You know, I think maybe we should kiss… just to keep other people away.”

A part of Nick wanted to do just that, but the more rational part fought against that feeling. As cute as Henry was, he was also _super_ drunk. “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, Henry.”

Henry blinked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. “Why not?”

“You’re very drunk right now, and I can’t be 100% sure this is what you want. If you do like me, come and see me when you’re sober so I can know you’re in control of yourself.”

Henry continued to look confused for a moment while he processed what Nick was saying, but he ended up smiling. “You’re a good guy, Nick.”

“Thanks.” Nick patted Henry on the shoulder. “Now, I’m going to help you get home. I don’t want you getting hurt and judging by the fact that you almost fell of your chair when you weren’t even moving, I’d say that’s a real possibility.”

Henry smirked, and got off Nick’s lap, and placed his feet on the ground. Nick stood up too, grabbing a few bills out of his wallet to leave on the counter for Roni, and proceeded to help Henry get home safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> My OUAT Tumblr is @gaydrfrankenstein. If you have any prompts for Law Believer/Beanliever (or any of my other fave ships), please feel free to drop them in my ask!


End file.
